


Midnight

by Finchley



Category: HHN - Fandom, Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9735761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchley/pseuds/Finchley
Summary: "D'ya—like what you see?" "I always do." // Happy Valentine's Day!





	

They’re up against a wall deep under the cover of a circus tent, sweat slicking their blood-spattered skin. Her skirt’s long since been clawed off and he’s knelt in front of her to claim his reward. After all, his work this evening was a masterpiece, if he did say so—orchestrated to perfection without even the slightest hiccup. Truly some of his best.

But Chance is his magnum opus, and she tastes _particularly_ delectable tonight. He runs his tongue along her folds and savors everything—from her naturally sweet aroma to the feel of the steady heat radiating from within her to the way her body arches toward him when he nips at her clit.

“God, Daddy—” she breathes, grabbing at fistfuls of his twisted hair. Her vision is starry as she watches him work between her thighs.

He pulls back from her and flicks his tongue over his lips. A husky laugh rumbles through his throat as he grins and looks up at his creation: her hair ribbons slipping loose, cherry red lips puffy, swollen bite marks trailing down between her breasts—she’s flawless.

Her voice is shaking as she asks, “D’ya—like what you see?”

His smile grows wider, more carnal, and he stands up to meet her eyes. He uses one hand to pin her wrists above her head and slips the other underneath her leather collar, tugging her face closer to his. His nose nearly touches hers; her breathing quickens. “I always do,” he answers, and drowns in her kiss.


End file.
